Be My Other Half
by gnbrules
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Shawn has a request to make of Juliet. And this time, he's not taking no for an answer.


**Be My Other Half **

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Shawn has a request to make of Juliet. And this time, he's not taking no for an answer.**

**A/N: Written practically forever ago, but I thought I'd wait for February to actually post it. Pretty much set in the third season, but no spoilers. **

When Juliet arrives at the station, after taking her lunch break, she is surprised to find Shawn sitting quietly at her desk.

In retrospect, she probably shouldn't be.

Because it's Valentine's Day.

And for the past two years, Shawn Spencer has _made _his presence known to her on this day, with odd suggestions for dates and other romantic novelties.

Last year, he made her a card with a cut-out picture of a pineapple on the front, and on the inside, there was a message about how the pineapple was the international symbol for love and affection.

Which was weird (but she still has the card tucked away in her bedroom drawer, for reasons she can't quite explain).

This year, Shawn has no cards. No balloons or flowers or teddy bears, as far as she can see. All she _can _see is that he's holding his left arm up, and his hand is curled into an odd position, almost as if he's trying to make the letter 'C' with his fingers and thumb.

"What are you doing, Shawn?" she asks.

He flashes a goofy grin at her.

"Waiting for you, of course."

"And may I ask why you're waiting for me?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Jules. And I have a request to make of you."

"Shawn, we've been through this..."

"Hear me out, Jules."

"If I do, will you get out of my chair?"

"Of course."

"Fine. Let's hear it." she sighs resignedly.

He grins. "Jules, I would like you to be my other half."

"Excuse me?"

Shawn puts his hand higher, so that Juliet can see it better, but he keeps it in its odd position. "I just want you to be the other half of my heart."

All at once, she gets it. His hand isn't forming a "C" - it's forming half of his heart.

Quite cute, she thinks, but she won't tell him that. "That's nice of you, Shawn. And _now _will you get out of my chair, since I so kindly heard you out?"

"Certainly," he replies, standing up from the chair, but still, he holds half of his heart up for her to see. "But will you complete my heart for me...?"

"Shawn..."

Shawn pouts. "I asked Gus, Jules, but he didn't like the idea of completing my heart. Something about me being a guy, and him being a guy. He's kind of weird about stuff like that...but you're not a guy, so I figured you would complete my heart for me. I don't think I'm asking too much of you. It's not hard, you know. Just put your hand up next to mine, and make it whole."

Juliet looks at him.

He looks at her, either in sincerity or a complete feign of sincerity. She hates that she can never tell the difference when it comes to Shawn.

She wonders what game he's playing. What does he really hope to accomplish with this seemingly inconsequential act? And why on earth does putting her hand next to his, thus completing his heart, suddenly sound so appealing?

"You know you want to." he says, and she bites her lip and curses herself internally for letting him get a read on her (psychic or otherwise).

She looks at his hand, then back to his face, and it's the biggest mistake ever to look him in those eyes.

_Damn green eyes._

Slowly, reluctantly, she caves. She lifts her hand, puts it into the proper formation, and presses it against Shawn's. Their fingers and thumbs touch. For just a few seconds, their hands fit together in a perfect heart.

Then he brings his hand down and smiles. "Thanks, Jules. You've just made my entire week."

She can't help it. She smiles back.

Somehow, he _always_ gets her to smile.

"I'll just be going now, I guess. No need for me to stick around and distract you from your work." he says, grinning.

He moves to walk past her, then pauses. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jules." he says, just loud enough for her to hear. And for some reason, these words are enough to send the butterflies in her stomach into a wild frenzy.

But then Shawn's gone, and she tries her best to put him out of her mind.

But if it was hard in the beginning, it becomes pretty much impossible when she finds the pineapple in her desk drawer.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
